Annabeth's Diary
by Seven Starz
Summary: Take a look at Annabeth's secrets and adventures with Percy.


**Hey guys! Sorry I wasn't able to post, I went to camp for a few days. But I'm here now ;-) **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimers: I don't own Percy Jackson**

* * *

_**Annabeth's Diary**_

_Dear Diary, _

_This was one of the best days of my life. Today, Percy took me to this bridge that disappeared over the horizon, but you can see the world. _

_Wait, why were we in a bridge you ask? Well, Percy stole the notebook where I drew the designs of Olympus, so I obviously started chasing him. _

_So anyway, he ran in random directions, trying to confuse me. But no one can ever confuse this daughter of Athena. _

_Then he saw the really long bridge at the edge of the forest, and started running towards it. He looked like he wanted to feint that move, but I had him cornered; he had no choice but to go in that direction. Of course I chased him through it. I was surprised at its length, but the island that followed was the one that struck me. _

_There were girls everywhere. They were crossing the hanging bridge, playing games in the pool, going up and down these lengthy stairs that lead to the top of a mountain. Even I can't do that. But don't tell anyone, okay, diary? _

_I also saw this albino cow, sitting by the water of a creek that closely resembled the one in Camp Half-Blood. Except that it was shallow and probably knee-deep, and there were rocks scattered on its surface. _

_The cow was sitting on a rock that looked like a long couch under the shade of a tree. It was probably saying something like "Draw me like one of your french girls". I think it's one of Apollo's cows, one of them that went wrong. Only a cow of Apollo would look like that._

_We saw a group of girls racing around here and there, carrying a piece of paper with a bunch of highlights. It looked like a map of the whole island. _

_Percy stopped a girl with tanned skin, wavy hair, chubby cheeks, and dark brown eyes. She was actually really pretty, if you don't count the sweat plastered on her forehead. He asked her where they were, and it turns out that we ended up in an all girls' camp called Trailblazer. We thanked the girl, whose name was Germaine, for helping us, and watched her run off to catch up with her friends._

_Percy and I continued walking around, until we came across these two girls who were talking in low voices. We watched a girl, the taller of the two, with brown skin and dark, straight hair pulled out some key chain and immediately stuffed it back in her pocket. The other one, the girl who was a little chubby, had pink cheeks, dark hair, and fair skin, looked at her companion in shock and continued walking. _

_We climbed up this really steep road, and saw a bunch of girls around the age of 13 playing ball relays. The older ones, who looked about 14 or 15, cheered them on. The last time I saw something like this was when I was during the chariot race. _

_We climbed up higher, and saw a group of girls standing on robes and swinging on tires. There were even a few crossing a monkey bridge. The bridge was a single robe, tied at one end and the other, separated by a chasm. But there was a net at the bottom, so if you fall, you fall on the net. But it was like 12 feet drop._

_I finally saw something familiar to me after a long walk up the road: a volleyball court. Several girls were playing volleyball, as their leaders cheered them on. I spotted Germaine, sitting on a table under the shade of a tree. Behind her, were monkeys, trapped in a cage. A few girls were feeding it leaves, and avoiding the hands of the monkeys, which could snatch their hands. _

_Beyond the monkey cage, were 2 ostriches. I wouldn't know why an all girls' camp would have such animals. We even spotted a goat and a few hogs. I guess that's where they got their food. Okay, nevermind. That sounded weird. _

_Percy and I kept exploring the place until sunset. And after going up and down a super steep ramp, I think my calves are more muscular now. Hahaha just kidding! So after going up and down a really steep ramp, and asking a ton of questions, we found out that they were having an Amazing Race, and that this was the last day of their camp. So we headed for the bridge we came through. _

_We crossed the bridge, our fingers entwined. But we stopped at the middle to admire the sunset. I told Percy that I'd like that to happen to me sometime: to go to camp, live a normal life, hassle and stress-free, even for a while. But he just laughed and pecked me on the lips, smiling. He wished the same thing, then said "We're demigods, since when was life ever normal?" _

_I looked at him, glad to see some sense. We continued walking until we reached the edge of Camp Half-Bloods forest. I sighed. Camp Half-Blood was unlike the camp that we've seen, Camp Trailblazer, but it was as good as it'll ever be. And it was home. _

_I once asked my mom the difference between a house and a home. She replied: "A house is made of brick and stone, when a home is made of love alone." And all the love I needed was with the Seaweed Brain right beside me._

_- Annabeth_

* * *

**This entry was taken from Annabeth's Diary, without her knowing. **

**Please review! :D I wrote this in camp, as a "surprise" ;-) **

**Feel free to comment any suggestions for an adventure :) **

**I'm thinking that will be the next entry I will steal from Annabeth's Diary... *grins mischievously* **

**- Marsa a.k.a. Syanna **


End file.
